A moment of pure love
by gaia-x-goddess
Summary: Set after 'Finding Ianto Jones but works as a one off. Fluffy Jack/Ianto. Nothing explicit really but very implitive. If thats a word...Ianto and Jack go weevil hunting. Well...one weevil. Slash.


_This is a short fluffy sequel to 'Finding Ianto Jones'. If you didn't read it:_

_Ianto is immortal thanks to Jack's love, he had the mother from hell and he's recently been reacquainted with his Dad._

_Thanks for reading; any more ideas say in a review. I'm thinking of doing the proposal scene next..._

"Hey…" Tosh yawned and greeted Jack as they both pulled in outside the Hub and got out. She looked into the car. "Hey Ianto!"

"Tosh! Hi!" Ianto sounded way too alert for this early in the morning.

"Aaah…how come you're so awake?"

"Ianto's coffee!" Jack grinned. "There are benefits to him, you know!"

Ianto punched Jack half heartedly.

"Where were you yesterday?" Tosh asked tiredly.

"Oh…we stayed the night at Yan's dad's house again. We got back late-traffic."

As they entered the Hub Tosh greeted Owen with a kiss. Owen grunted.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked, as if Owen might say no.

Owen grunted again. "Oh, me too please Ianto!" Tosh asked. "It was awful yesterday-we had to go back to Starbucks five times until Owen was happy. And even then he didn't like it."

"It was watery!" Owen protested. "And it tasted like…well…"

Ianto grinned at him. "I believe the word you're looking for is…watery coffee?"

Jack came out of his office, looking much happier then the rest of them, Owen noted. This could only mean one thing…

"Weevil attack!" Jack called. "Owen…actually, you haven't had your coffee yet have you? Well, we don't want you then…Gwen? Where is Gwen?"

Ianto coughed. "Holiday? Remember?"

"Oh yeah…Tosh? You're on the computers…Well then, just you and me Ianto!"

Ianto got his coat.

"Where is it Jack?" he asked.

"Where's what?" asked Jack.

"The weevil, Jack…"

"Oh yeah…it's quite a way out, into the country."

"Okay…well, since I drove us all the way to my Dad's yesterday, you can drive."

"He seemed surprised to be invited, y'know." Jack commented dryly.

"Well, he only met me again recently. Plus the fact that we hadn't actually told him that we were gay."

"You hadn't?" Jack stared at Ianto in surprise. "I thought he knew…shit, now I see why you were laughing so much afterwards…"

Ianto grinned. "His face…"

"Ianto?" Jack asked tentatively.

"Yes Jack?"

"What did you do with my book?"

"What?" Ianto said, keeping a straight face.

"My…book. That you took when you were moving your stuff into mine? That book…"

"Sorry, don't know what you mean. What book was it?"

Jack growled.

"Little women, okay? Now give it back, Yan."

"Pardon? What book?" Ianto sniggered.

"Yan, I'm sure Tosh and Owen won't mind if it's not a joint wedding."

Ianto stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't dare! Besides …"he looked at Jack slyly. "I'm only alive because you love me, remember? So, soon as it stops, I stop…" he trailed off. "Not funny. Sorry. But everyone's been invited. My dad's coming."

"And your sister…" Jack commented.

"What?" Ianto looked round at him slowly. Jack kissed him on the head, making him shudder. "Jack…no! Just tell me…what about my sister?"

"I…er…invited her…"

"I haven't bloody seen her since I was 3! Why the hell did you invite her?"

"She's your family and-"

"My mother is my family and she's not coming!" Ianto screeched. Jack hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I know it was hard dealing with all that…but…listen Yan, and I haven't got any family. I'd give anything to have one. But you're going to outlive them and one day…you will regret not meeting your sister, I promise."

"You're my family…and I'm going to be with you forever. I don't know her, Jack, she just happens to be related to me." Ianto said, starting to cry. Jack looked at him desperately; he hadn't wanted to upset Ianto but he had meant it, about how Ianto would regret it, years later.

He kissed his boyfriend on the nose. "Hey, Yan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Well, you were doing a good job of it."

Jack pretended to sulk. Ianto laughed. "Oh no, that's not working this time…well, all right, it is. I'm sorry! Forgive me?"

"As always…yes." Jack kissed Ianto hard, making him swerve a corner.

"Hey Jack! Remember you're driving? Now where exactly is this weevil?"

Jack looked guilty. "The weevil, yes, that weevil. Well…"

"It doesn't exist, does it?"

"Well, that is an interesting question. If you mean in this universe, then-"

"So where are we going?"

"Just down there." Jack pointed as the SUV rolled slowly down a hill.

"And what is down there?"

"A beach."

"Really? A beach? Why does Torchwood want to go to a beach?"

"Torchwood doesn't." Jack grinned. "We do."

"Owen will be really pissed off…" remarked Ianto as he saw the picnic hamper Jack had got ready.

"Why? Surely he can miss one episode of watching us on CCTV?"

Ianto was shocked. "He doesn't?"

"No, he doesn't. He's too busy with Tosh. So, why will he be annoyed?"

"Well…how long do you reckon we'll be gone for?"

"Half a day. It was a quick weevil and we couldn't catch it." Jack announced.

"I didn't have time to make him his coffee."

Jack looked horrified. "Tosh is going to kill us…"

"Yeah, if we're back any later. Time is ticking-see?" Ianto produced his stopwatch. Jack grinned.

"Don't put that away…we may need it."

"Yes, indeed. Got to keep track of time."

"Yeah. Not that we're going to run out of time…After all…we have eternity." Ianto smiled up at him and then took his hand and ran towards the beach. When he looked back, Jack had already taken off his coat.

Ianto smiled. He wondered what Jack had planned for the wedding night…

"Hey Jack. Guess what?" He smiled and whipped out a parcel. Jack stared at it uncomprehendingly. "It's from Martha. It's a UNIT cap. Said I might want one…"

"Ianto Jones, you are one evil man."

"Jack, guess what?" As Ianto pressed close to him, smelling Jack's hair he grinned and whispered in his ear-"I'm your evil man…forever." Then Jack's tongue was closing in on his and he stopped speaking, just enjoying the moment.

It was, after all, a moment of pure love.

_Thanks for reading, please review._

_Xx gaia-x-goddess_


End file.
